the butler - a girl and a butler
by Echo Andalice
Summary: ciel phantomhive seorang queen's watch dog mendapatkan tugas dari ratu! dan tugasnya adalah menjaga seorang putri dari duke dari negri sebelah, apakah dia bisa melakukannya? dan apa yang sebenaranya terjadi sehingga ratu harus menyuruh 'anjing' kesayangannya untuk menjaga anak itu? contain : OC rated T untuk gore dan perkataan :D
1. the butler - request from the highness

**Haii minaaa! Ini pertamakalinya aku bikin fanfict jadi rasanya deg-degan .. jadi maaf maaf aja kalo hasilnya agak ngebingungin ato kata2nya terlalu baku gimana gitu.. oh iya ini ceritanya gk ngikutin komik,nanti ada chapter waktu si elizabeth bertarung anggar sama oc di depan ciel, padahal kan ciel gak tau itu sebelum di tetanic arc, nah terus di sini madam red juga udah meninggal jadi ya.. agak gak jelas gitu deh time linenya..**

**Oh iya! Sebelum lupa! Mr. Disclaimer :**

**I don't own kuroshitsuji ,ciel and sebastian but i own my OC and story! ;D**

* * *

**The butler – request from the highness**

_2 tahun yang lalu_

Perempuan tersebut menggunakan eyepatch karena dia tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang bisa tapi tidak ingin dilihatnya, mata tersebut telah menjadi kutukan untuknya, rambut gadis itu basah karena hujan deras, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya dan tidak mau tahu, dia membiarkan takdir menuntunya, dia sudah muak dengan hidupnya.

Saat perempuan itu memasuki gang kecil yang sempit dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya sedang menahan rasa sakit akibat tikaman di bagian dada kananya, seluruh tubuhnya terluka parah dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang tercuci oleh rintikan air hujan.

Perempuan tersebut terdiam, dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun , laki-laki tersebuat sadar akan kehadiran gadis tersebut dan meliriknya dengan pandangan mengancam akan membunuhnya tapi gadis tersebut tidak takut ,dia menarik medical eyepatch putih di mata kananya dan terlihat mata berwarna crimson ruby tercampur merah darah menyala yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh manusia.

Sekarang anak laki-laki tersebut yang ketakutan dengan mata gadis itu. Gadis tersebut tersenyum dan berkata "aku bisa melihat kematian mendekatimu"

Anak laki-laki tersebut tersenyum tipis "kau tidak perlu memberitahu hal itu"

Anak perempuan itu tertawa mendengar jawabannya , dia memutar tubuhnya dan bermain sebentar dengan air hujan laluberhenti dan berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki tersebut .

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya anak laki-laki itu tajam

Gadis tersebut tersenyum ,membungkuk sedikit dan mengulurkan tangan putihnya.

Ciel duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil meminum early grey yang dibuatkan oleh sebastian,hari sudah malam dan lampu yang terletak di sebalah kiri ujung meja adalah satu-satunya benda yang menerangi ruangan tersebut ,pandangan ciel tidak lepas dari segel surat merah kerajaan yang baru saja dikirmkan oleh ratu victoria kepadanya , surat tersebut masih tersegel rapi belum di buka , dia mengeluarkan pembuka surat perak dari laci mejanya dan membuka surat tersebut dengan hati-hati dan mengeluarkan isinya

To my cute boy

Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kaumakan dengan baik?seperti yang kau ketahui salah satu duke dari negara tetangga yang telah menjadi temanku akan datang untuk bermain tapi sayangnya kerena hal-hal yang tidak bisa di sebutkan orang tersebut tidak bisa datang, karena itu putri kesayangannyanya akan datang menggantikannya.

Dia anak yang berwawasan terbuka dan sedikit unik tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anak yang manis dan cerdas tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemaninya karena jadwalku yang sangat padat dan aku sangat kasihan melihatnya sendirian tanpa teman.

Karena itu bisakah kau menemani putri tersebut agar dia tidak kesepian? Aku pikir kalian bisa berteman dengan baik karena umur kalian yang tidak terpaut jauh,aku akan mengenalkan kalian di pesta dansa di rumah temanku dua hari lagi, aku hanya berharap semoga putri tersebut tidak kesepian dan sedih – Victoria

Ciel tersenyum ketika selesai membaca surat yang dikirimkan oleh ratu victoria , dia melepaskan surat tersebut dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja , dia meregangkan punggungnya dengan menarik ke dua tangannya ke atas "jadi 'tolong jaga putri itu' itulah maksudnya".

ciel mengambil amplop dan mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari dalamnya , foto tersebut bergambarkan seorang perempuan cantik dan manis berambut hitam lurus sebahu , bermata hijau emerald dan memakai penutup mata di sebelah kanan matanya sedang tersenyum dengan seorang lady, lalu foto perempuan berambut hitam tersebut sedang berjalan dengan laki-laki berpakaian butler yang memiliki rambut white blonde serta sepasang mata berwarna navy blue sangat terlihat bahwa laki-laki tersebut adalah butlernya.

"hm... tidak mungkin kita hanya harus menjaga anak itu bagaimanapun ini adalah order dari queen victoria sendiri jadi tidak mungkin hanya untuk menemaninya pasti ratu merasakan ada hal yang aneh darinya" kata ciel sambil tersenyum setengah mengejek dan meminum tehnya kembali

"undangan untuk pesta yang dilakukan 2 hari lagi sudah datang bersamaan dengan surat tadi" kata sebastian yang dari tadi berdiri di depan ciel

"hm..."ciel berpikir sebentar "sepertinya lebih baik kalau kita sudah bertemu dengannya sebelum pesta tersebut,kau tahu orang – orang yang memiliki niat terselubung akan mengelilinginya bagaikan burung bangkai yang menemukan mangsa baru apalagi mengingat setatus dia adalah putri seorang duke " ciel berhenti sebentar lalu menyandarkan diri di kursinya "masalahnya adalah kita tidak tahu rencana dari perempuan tersebut" katanya malas

Sebastian tersenyum "bila hanya seperti itu saya bisa menyediakan jadwal rencana perempuan tersebut besok pagi di meja anda"

Ciel tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan buttlernya dan memajukan tubuhnya "baiklah tapi aku juga ingin mengetahui kesukaanya, hobbynya, kebiasaanya serta apapau yang berhubungan dengannya, itu akan sangat mempermudahku untuk menjadi temannya dan aku tinggalkan masalah bagaimana mancarinya di tanganmu"

Sebastian membungkuk sedikit dan menaruh tangan kanannya di atas dada kirinya dan dengan senyuman tipis dia berkata " yes, my lord"

"kylar! Kylar! Lihat baju itu!" teriak seorang gadis kepada buttlernya, mata hijau gadis tersebut terbuka lebar hingga terlihat seperti mengeluarkan percikan api kegembiraan menuju manekin yang memakai sebuah dress berwarna merah merona, tangan mungilnya menekan kaca toko yang bertuliskan la viola.

kylar setengah berlari menuju gadis itu, dia membawa beberapa plastik bag yang berisikan baju , asesoris,sepatu,sisir dan beberapa barang perempuan lainnya, rambut blondenya basah karena keringat "young lady , anda masih mau membeli barang lagi?!" tanyanya bingung.

"hehe.." gadis tersebut hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan buttlernya "satu lagi kylar.. aku sangat tertarik dengan baju itu" dia menunjuk gaun merah yang dipakai manekin.

"waahh.. benar.. gaun itu indah sekali" kylar pun terpukau dengan gaun merah itu.

"benarkan?!" kata gadis itu setengah teriak.

"saya yakin bila anda memakainya anda akan terlihat sangat cantik" mata biru wavy kylar berbinar-binar hingga terlihat seperti anjing yang melihat mainan baru.

Tiba-tiba gaun merah tersebut dilepas dari manekinnya oleh penjaga toko paruh baya tersebut dan dibawa ke dalam "eh?!" teriak kylar bersamaan dengan gadis itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu panik

"sepertinya ada orang yang ingin membeli gaun itu!" kata kylar tidak kalah panik

"ayo kita masuk!" teriak gadis itu kepada buttlernya

Mereka berdua bergegas memasuki butik baju tersebut ,butik tersebut mempunya walpaper violet muda dan dihiasi oleh beraneka gambar baju , di sebelah bagian kanan ada berbagai baju tertumpuk rapi mulai dari gaun santai , gaun pesta , gaun musim panas , jaket untuk musim dingin , kemeja , vest , jubah serta jas dan terlihat orang-orang mulai dari perempuan , gadis kecil, anak laki-laki serta pria dewasa setengah baya sedang memilah milah baju

Disebelah bagian kiri butik terdapat ruangan-ruangan kecil untuk mencoba baju, dan di tengahnya terdapat meja yang terbuat dari kayu ebony, dan terlihat penjaga toko sedang menunjukan gaun merah tersebut kepada anak laki-laki memakai eyepatch yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Itu gaunnya!" teriak gadis itu, teriakan gadis itu mengagetkan seluruh orang di toko, termaksud penjaga toko paruh baya, anak laki-laki tersebut serta seorang pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang anak laki-laki tersebut.

Gadis itu mendatangi anak laki-laki itu "aku ingin baju itu..." nada perempuan itu menurun.

"eh?" tanya anak laki-laki tersebut terkejut

"penjaga toko,apa kau punya gaun ini lagi? " tanya kylar berharap

Penjaga toko paruh baya tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "maaf, gaun seperti ini sudah terjual habis dan ini yang terakhir"

Kylar dan gadis itu terdiam mendengar jawaban penjaga toko tersebut, entah kenapa mata kylar terlihat lebih sedih dari gadis yang menginginkan gaun itu.

Anak laki-laki tersebut juga terdiam dan akhirnya bertanya setelah melihat tumpukan baju yang dibawa oleh kylar "tapi bukankah kau sudah membeli banyak baju?"

"tapi gaun itu beda.." kata gadis itu sedih.

"baiklah.. kalau kau sangat menginginkan gaun ini" kata anak laki-laki tersebut mengalah.

"tapi young master, bukankah kau ingin membelikan gaun itu untuk tunangan anda?" tanya pria berambut hitam yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang anak laki-laki tersebut.

"aku masih bisa membeli gaun yang lain untuk lizzy" kata anak laki-laki tersebut "dan lagi sepertinya lady ini sangat menginginkan gaun ini" lalu anak tersebut tersenyum.

"apa anda yakin?bukankah ini untuk tunangan anda tercinta? "tanya gadis itu terkejut

"yupp.. saya bisa membelikannya gaun yang lain yang lebih indah untuknya " kata anak laki-laki tersebut mengesalkan "tapi saya yakin gaun ini akan terlihat bagus di tubuh anda" anak laki-laki tersebut tersenyum manis dan menyerahkan gaun merah itu.

Pipi gadis tersebut merona ,dia membalas tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya " terimakasih, namaku meisa schvioren , panggil saja aku mei" senyuman gadis tersebut semakin besar.

Anak laki-laki tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan gadis itu " namaku ciel phantomhive,panggil saja ciel senang berkenalan dengan lady secantik anda"

Pipi mei memerah sedikit "terimakasih banyak"

"apa kau mempunyai acara setelah ini lady mei?' tanya ciel sopan.

Mei menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum "sepertinya tidak, dan tolong panggil saya mei saja"

"baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku ciel saja" ciel memberikan mei gaun merah yang tadi di bungkus oleh penjaga toko.

Ciel menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa sambil menlonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya "haaah.. informasimu benar-banar tepat"

"terimakasih young master" kata sebastian sambil tersenyum.

Ciel mengambil catatan yang ditaruh disamping meja di kamar tidurnya "hm.. sangat menyukai warna merah ruby dan hitam pekat,dia akan mengejar-ngejar apapun yang berwarna seperti itu hahaha..menyukai warna merah dia seperti " ciel berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya _'seperti madam red' _ muka ciel berubah menjadi muram

Sebastian menyadari perubahan muka tuanya dan tersenyum "apakau mengenang masa lalu tuanku?"

"diam! kau berisik sekali!" muka ciel berubah menjadi muka kesal dan berdiri lalu dia melemparkan buku yang berisikan informasi tentang mei ke tempat duduk yang tadi dia duduki "sepertinya ini tidak akan menjadi masalah besar, mei hanya seorang putri manja" katanya senang '_sama seperti elizabeth'_.

"aku tidak yakin tuanku" kata sebastian setelah melihat kelakuan tuannya.

"hah?apa maksudmu?" tanya ciel kesal karena perkatannya di bantah.

" mungkin anda melihatnya sebagai gadis kecil yang manja tapi dia sudah mengalami banyak hal" sebastian menjawabnya tanpa ragu.

"jelaskan" sekarang ciel penasaran

"dia tidak mewarisi darah tuan schvioren sama sekali, dia adalah keturununan dari selingkuhan istri schvioren"

Ciel mengangkat laporan tentang mei yang di berikan oleh sebastian , dia membolak balikan laporan tersebut dan menatap sebastian "kau tidak menulis hal itu di laporan ini" katanya kesal

"tentu saja, ini adalah informasi rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh keluarga schvioren sendiri , ratu dan beberapa orang yang berkerja sama untuk menutupi rahasia ini" kata sebastian enteng.

"hmm.. tentu saja ini akan ditutupi , bila tersebar keluar bahwa istri schvioren mengandung bayi hasil selingkuhannya keluarga mereka akan jatuh secara sosial" ciel melipat ke dua tangannya di atas dada

Sebastian mengangguk "dan sepertinya karena hal itu tuan schvioren membenci lady mei , dari sumber yang saya dapat sering terdengar teriakan di dalam kediaman schvioren dan tampaknya itu teriakan anak perempuan,tidak salah lagi itu lady mei yang berteriak" lapor sebastian

"pelecehan?" tanya ciel

"sepertinya, saya tidak bisa mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi, maafkan saya"

Ciel mengangguk "tidak apa-apa , sudah bagus kau mendapatkan informasi ini" dia menghela nafas sebentar "jadi bisa kita simpulkan bahwa sebenarnya tuan schvioren tidak ingin bukan tidak bisa melindungi mei" ciel menyimpulkan.

"itu juga yang saya pikirkan"

Ciel menghela nafas lagi "sepertinya ini akan merepotkan"

* * *

**Dan selesai lah chapter 1! Gimana? Gimana? kalo ada komen , keritik atau random think tentang story aku tulis aja , gak usah takut ato malu.. apa lagi males.. oh iya semakin banyak review semakin cepet nanti storynya gua update :D**


	2. The butler- bloody party

**jeng! jeng! jeng! dan inilah chapter 2! sengaja di keluarin di hari yang sama waktu chap 1 keluar ,soalnya kayaknya chapter 1 terlalu pendek (cuma 5 halaman) , ya.. chapter 2 juga cuma 5 halaman sih.. hehehe..  
**

**Oh iya! Sebelum lupa! Mr. Disclaimer :**

**I don't own kuroshitsuji ,ciel and sebastian but i own my OC and story! ;D**

* * *

**The butler- bloody party **

Sebastian sudah memulai pekerjaanya pagi- pagi sekali , dia mengambil koran dan membacanya lalu menyetrikanya sangat rapi sebelum di baca oleh masternya , dia menyiapkan baju yang akan di pakai tuanya hari ini, mengecek ulang jadwal tuanya dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan serta teh untuknya , teh yang diminum tuannya bervariasi tergantung apa yang dirasa sebastian cocok untuk tuannya.

Setelah dia menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaanya dia datang kesang master membawa sarapan , teh serta koran yang sudah di setrika rapi, setelah menaruhnya sedemikian rupa di membuka korden merah di kamar tidur untuk membangunkan tuannya

"ehmm.." gumam ciel yang terbangun perlahan

"selamat pagi tuanku, sarapan sudah siap di bawah" kata sebastian sopan.

"ya.. ya.. ya" jawab ciel setengah tidur

Sebastian tersenyum dan menuangkan early tea untuk masternya, ciel mengambil teh tersebut dan meminumnya dengan perlahan "hm.. tehmu hari ini lebih enak dari kemarin"

"terimakasih tuanku,hari ini saya mencoba mengurangi perebusan teh 5 detik dari sebelumnya" kata sebastian bangga

Ciel turun dari tempat tidurnya masih memakai piamanya berupa kemeja putih panjang dan mulai berganti pakaian dan seperti biasa sebastian akan membantunya.

"sarapan pagi ini adalah grrilled salmon dengan saus limun dan mint telah disiapkan dan untuk makanan penutupnya sudah di siapkan scone, truffle dan muffin mana yang anda inginkan?" Sebastian mengambil pita biru dari dalam laci

Ciel berpikir sebentar "truffle dan sebastian apa rencana hari ini?"

sebastian mengikatkan pita biru tersebut di leher sang master "setelah sarapan anda akan mencari hadiah untuk ratu dan lady mei dan setelah makan siang anda akan diperkenalkan kepada lady mei oleh ratu elizabeth"

ciel tersenyum tipis "sebagai phantomhive kita harus bisa membuat lady mei terkesan"

"yes, my lord"

Ciel keluar dari dalam kereta kudanya yang berhenti di depan mansion salah satu kolongmerat kaya inggris bernama Treins xerken, dia adalah salah satu kenalan serta teman terbaik ratu walaupun dia tidak bekerja untuk pemerintah, dia bekerja di bagian pengimport rempah – rempah di inggris , dimana rempah-rempah menjadi salah satu bahan yang sangat di gemari di inggris untuk menghangatkan tubuh,Dia mengimport rempah-rempah dari berbagai macam negara teropis asia seperti indonesia, malaysia serta filipina, dia terkenal sebagai orang yang baik , dermawan dan mempunyai banyak teman, dan salah satunya adalah phantomhive.

Mansion treins xerken dibangun sangat megah walaupun tidak sebesar mansion bangsawan pada umumnya tapi tetap saja sangat megah, di halaman depan ada pancuran besar terbuat dari batu berpahatkan tiga malaikat kecil yang masing – masing memegang terompet yang mengalirkan air, lalu di sisi-sisinya di berikan tempat duduk di masing masing sudutnya yang terbuat dari kayu ebony asli, di sebelah taman bagian kiri dan kanan terdapat taman mawar yang berwana warni, mulai dari merah , ungu hingga kuning yang tertata dengan rapi entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya. Ciel hanya bisa melihat mawar tersebut dengan kagum.

"anda menginginkan mawar seperti itu yang mulia?"tanya sebastian

Ciel memandang sebastian sebentar lalu memperhatikan mawar itu lagi " tidak usah, mawar seindah itu tidak pantas berada disana" jawab ciel pahit lalu melangkah menuju pintu masuk mansion tersebut

Sebastian hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban tuannya "baiklah kalau anda berkata seperti itu"

Ternyata bagian dalam mansion tersebut terasa lebih luas dari kelihatannya dari luar entah trik apa yang dia gunakan untuk menyamarkan besar bangunan tersebut, sekeliling ruangan telah dipasang walpaper baru yang sepertinya di import dari china ato jepang bila di lihar dari motif bunga bunga merah yang berterbangan,lantainya dialasi karpet berwarna emas yang terlihat sangat elegan banyak bangsawan-bangsawan penting yang diundang ke sini karena ratu telah dikabarkan akan datang juga.

Setelah ciel menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya serta berkenalan dengan bangsawan – bangsawan muda lainnya yang jarang terlihat di pesta sang pemilik mension ini yang merangkap sebagai pembawa acara keluar dari balik tirai berudu lantai dua yang diikat oleh tali emas.

Mata laki-laki itu berwarna ungu seperti berlian yang sangat cocok dengan rambut hitam pendek yang di teriming dengan rapi dengan suara yang lantang dan sopan dia menyapa seluruh tamu-tamunya "ladies and gentlement , selamat datang di mansion ini,saya harap anda semua menikmati hidangan yang saya sediakan, terimakasih"

para tamu bertepuk tangan selama beberapa saat dan dihentikan oleh suara batuk pemilik masion berambut hitam itu "dan saya perkenalkan tamu istimewa hari ini" lalu keluar sang ratu ,walaupun sudah tua dia tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun , wanita itu melambaikan tangannya selama beberapa saat dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam yang memakai gaun merah yang dulu menjadi rebutan antara ciel dan gadis tersebut,gadis itu adalah mei , selama ratu melamabaikan tangan dia hanya tersenyum manis dan memperhatikan para tamu yang menebak-nebak siapa gadis itu.

Setelah ratu selesai melambaikan tangan dia memulai berbicara "ladies and gentlement , suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda semua dalam acara ini, dan suatu kehormatan untuk tuan xerken yang telah menggelar pesta ini dan mengundang kita semua" ratu berbicara dengan pelan dan elegan.

"perkenalkan ladies and gentlemen sebagaimana yang kalian tahu beberapa hari sebelumnya seorang duke dari negri sebelah akan datang untuk mengunjungi negri tercinta kita ini, tapi sayangnya karena ada beberapa masalah yang tidak bisa di sebutkan putri kesayangannya menggantikannya bertugas, sungguh anak yang mulia sekali" lalu ratu victoria tersenyum ke arah mei seolah olah memberikan tanda agar anak itu maju dan memberikan beberapa kata.

Mei membalas senyuman ratu lalu mulai memberikan kata sambutan "para hadirin , pertama-tama saya ingin meminta maaf untuk kalian yang terhormat karena ayah saya sir . schvioren tidak bisa datang ke negri yang indah ini" mei berhenti sebentar dan sedikit membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

Mei meletakan tangan kirinyanya ke dada kanan dan berkata dengan lantang "saya sebagai putri dari sir. Schvioren akan bersungguh sungguh melakukan kewajiban ayah saya"

Mei tidak bergeming sedikitpun dia tetap melanjutkan perkataanya " dan walaupun saya bukan orang sehebat ayah, saya akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan anda semua" mei membungkuk lagi untuk menyatakan bahwa dia selesai bicara lalu tersenyum dan diiringi oleh tepukan tangan para tamu.

"baiklah ladys and gentlemen silahkan menemani pesta yang saya sediakan" kata xerken menutup acara tersebut dan mempersilahkan ratu dan lady mei memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu.

Orkestra yang terdiri dari beberapa alat musik mengumandangkan nada-nada dengan indah di ruangan mewah itu,para bangsawan yang muda maupun yang tua bersama-sama menari waltz dia lantai dansa.

Ciel phantomhive melihat mereka dari sisi ruangan bersama butlernya, matanya tertuju kepada mei yang dari tadi berbincang-bincang dengan para bangsawan wanita maupun pria yang ingin mencari muka di hadapannya,Sedangkan ratu victoria sedang duduk di kursi merah nan megah yang di desaign kusus untuk dirinya.

Ratu melambaikan tangannya ke arah ciel aga dia mendekat,setelah berada persis di sebelahnya dia berkata "gadis yang cantik bukan?bahkan lebih cantik dari fotonya"

Ciel hanya tersenyum tapi memang dia mengakui bahwa saat melihat mei secara langsung dia adalah gadis yang kecantikan melebihi kecantikannya yang ada di foto,bahkan melebihi kecantikan orang biasa pada umunya.

Ratu tertawa kecil "kau sangat tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri"

"aku tidak mengeti maksud anda yang mulia"

"baiklah.. aku akan memperkenalkan.. huh? Kemana gadis itu?" tanya ratu kepada dirinya sendiri,tiba-tiba dia melihat bahwa mei sudah tidak ada lagi di tengah kerumunan.

"jangan kawatir yang mulia,saya akan segera mencarinya"

"maaf ya ciel.. jadi merepotkan, apalagi grey dan philipp sedang saya berti tugas beberapa hari dia datang sampai sekarang,jadi tidak bisa menyuruh mereka membantumu"

Ciel berlutut di depan sang ratu "tentu saja tidak yang mulia, kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaan negara ini"ciel bangun dan berdiri tegak "dan tentu saja kebahagiaan untukku"

"kau benar-benar bisa berbicara dengan wanita" puji ratu kepada ciel.

Mei sedang terdiam seorang diri di balkon luar, dia memandangi taman mawar yang berada di depannya.

"apa kau tidak kesepian di luar sendiri?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dari belakang.

Mei berbalik arah melihat siapa itu "ciel.. senang bertemu denganmu disini" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ciel memegang dua gelas rose champagne yang manis dan memberikan champagne yang berada di tangan kananya kepada mei "untukmu"

Mei menyambut gelas itu dengan senyuman manis "terimakasih"

"kenapa kau tidak berdansa di dalam?" tanya ciel bingung,biasanya semua wanita sangat menyukai dansa di pesta-pesta seperti ini termaksud tunangannya lizzy.

Mei menggelengkan kepalanya "mungkin kau akan mendengarnya aneh, tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan pesta seperti ini"

"hm.. bukankah kau seorang duke? Seharusnya kau sering di ajak ke pesta-pesta seperti ini"

Mei tertawa kecil "itu salah satu hal yang membuatku semakin tidak terbiasa dengan pesta seperti ini"

"apa kau membencinya?" tanya ciel tiba-tiba

"eh?"

"maksudku, apa kau membenci pesta formal seperti ini?"

Mei terdiam sebentar "kemungkinan iya tapi tidak juga" jawabannya tidak jelas mei membuat ciel bingung.

Mei meminum champagne yang tadi di berikan ciel "aku senang dengan musiknya, gaun gaun indahnya serta makanan-makanan lezatnya"

"tapi aku tidak suka cara mereka melihat satu sama lain, aku tidak suka cara mereka tertawa dan aku tidak suka saat mereka mencoba mendekatiku untuk mencari muka, apa kau mengerti?"

Ciel mengangguk "berati kau tidak menyukai para bangsawan itu sendiri"

"kau bisa berkata seperti itu"

Ciel meminum champagnenya"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu atas itu,bagaimanapun manusia adalah mahluk yang jelek"

Mei tertawa kecil"dan karena manusia adalah mahluk yang jelek mereka tertarik dengan hal yang indah"

"cheers" kata ciel kepada mei "sepertinya kita memiliki satu pikiran yang sama" ciel mendekatkan gelasnya kepada mei.

Mei mendekatkan gelasnya hingga menyentuh gelas ciel dan berbunyi 'cling' "cheers" katanya sambil tersenyum "lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya mei langsung kepada ciel.

"apa maksudmu?"

"dari pembicaraan kita tadi kau bukanlah orang yang akan pergi ke pesta semacam ini kecuali ada suatu hal yang mengharuskanmu datang ke pesta ini, benarkan?"

Ciel mengangguk _'benar-benar gadis yang pintar' _"aku diundang oleh ratu kesini, katanya akan di perkenalkan kepada seorang wanita"

"dan jangan bilang kalau wanita itu adalah aku?"

"sayangnya seperti itu"

Mei tertawa kecil "maaf mengecewakanmu bahwa wanita yang akan di perkenalkan denganmu adalah wanita penyendiri dan aneh"

"tidak.. aku sama sekali tidak kecewa di pertemukan dengan gadis secantikmu" kata ciel kepada mei "oh,iya anggap saja champagne itu adalah hadiah untukmu dari keluarga phantomhive"

Mei mengamati gelas kosongnya, di dalamnya terdapat kalung hitam berbentuk bunga "ternyata kau sama saja suka mencari muka di depan orang" kata mei pelan.

"itulah bangsawan" kata ciel sambil tertawa,tiba-tiba pintu di belakang mereka terbuka.

"rupanya kalian berdua disini"

"yang mulia!" teriak mei dan ciel kaget atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"maaf aku memotong pembicaraan anda berdua"kata ratu "tapi apakah kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"iya ratuku, kami sudah saling kenal" kata ciel sambil tersenyum

"iya,kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat saya berbelanja" jawab lady mei

"hm.. berarti ini akan lebih mudah" kata ratu "ciel maukah kamu mengabulkan permintanku? Anggap ini permintaan dari seorang sahabat" tanya ratu terhadap ciel

"tentu saja ratuku, saya tidak mungkin menolak permintaan anda" jawab ciel dengan bangga

"kalu begitu bisakah lady mei tinggal di tempatmu sementara ini? Aku harap kau bisa menjadi temannya selama dia disini"

Ciel tersenyum "tentu saja ratuku"

Mei juga tersenyum "terimakasih untuk segala kebaikan anda"

Ratu victoria mengibaskan kipasnya "aku benar-benar berharap kalian bisa akrab, kalian benar-benar mirip" lalu melihat ke arah jam besar yang di gantung di ruangan "tidak.. sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi, selama tbersenang senang" lalu ratu victoria masuk ke dalam ruangan yang diikuti oleh mei dan ciel.

Di tengah perjalanan Tiba-tiba mei terjatuh dari tempat dia berdiri, wajahnya memucat.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ciel kawatir.

Mei menganggukan kepalanya "mungkin hanya terlalu lelah"

"young lady! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya butlernya yang segera datang ke tempat mei terjatuh.

Ciel melihat ke bawah,tempat mei terjatuh terlihat sebuah jarum kecil tergelinding tanpa buang waktu ciel segera mengambil jarum itu dan menaruhnya ke sakunya lalu menjentikan jarinya.

Butler kesanyannya sebastian tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya "kau segera kejar pelakunya, aku akan membantu mei "

"yes my lord" " jawab sebastian lalu dia keluar dari barisan penonton dengan cepat tanpa membuat orang curiga sama sekali.

Sedangkan ciel membantu kylar membawa mei ke ruangan atas.

Setelah mei berada di ranjang kylar menghilang meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana "kau tidak apa-apa mei? Akan ku panggilkan dokter" kata ciel ketakutan.

"tidak apa-apa.. sebentar lagi juga sembuh"

"tapi.."

"tidak apa-apa.."

"kalau ada yang kau inginkan beritahu saja"

Mei memegangang tangan ciel "kalau begitu temani aku sampai aku normal kembali

* * *

**Dan selesai lah chapter 2! Gimana? Gimana? kalo ada komen , keritik atau random think ato coret2an gitu tentang story aku tulis aja , gak usah takut ato malu.. apa lagi males.. oh iya semakin banyak review, favorite atau follower semakin cepet nanti storynya aku update :D**


	3. the butler

** butler – guest in phantomhive mansion**.

"young master.. sudah saatnya bangun" di ruangan yang sunyi dan sepi hanya terdengar tuangan teh teh early grey,cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu melalui korden merah besar dan membangunkan ciel.

Ciel merentangkan badannya tapi tangan kirinya ditarik sesuatu "huh?" tanya ciel kaget lalu menyentuhnya lagi,rasanya lembek tapi lebih keras dari bantal,Dengan berhati-hati ciel mengangkat selimut putihnya.

"**hu..huaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** teriak ciel kaget setelah melihat apa yang berada di sebelahnya.

Mata sebastian membesar karena juga terkejut melihat apa yang berada di sebelah masternya.

Di sebelah ciel terdapat mei yang sedang tertidur pulas menggunakan gaun tidur ungu mudanya dan memeluk lengan kiri ciel dengan erat, walaupun dia tertidur dia tetap menggunakan eyepatchnya,wajahnya sangat manis sekali saat tertidur,bila tidak karena ciel kaget menemukannya berada di sampingnya waktu bangun tidur mungkin dia akan memandangi dan mengagumi wajah gadis itu.

"young master, saya tidak pernah menyangka anda seperti itu"

"se..sebastian! kenapa mei ada di sebelahku?!" tanya ciel ketakutan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi sayang pelukan mei nyatanya semakin kencang.

"i..ini sangat tidak senonoh!" kata ciel lagi, mukanya berwarna biru karena kaget.

"jawaban itu hanya anda yang bisa menjelaskannya, tapi saya benar-benar tidak menyangkan anda akan melakukannya, memang ratu menyuruh anda menemaninya tapi saya tidak pernah berpikir sampai seperti ini"

"sebastian!" bentak ciel kesal.

Sebastian menghela nafasnya dan mengguncang tubuh mei dengan pelan "lady mei.. bangun.. sudah pagi"

"ehm... 5 menit lagi" katanya pelan lalu mengambil bantal ciel dan menaruhnya di atas kepala agar menghalangi sinar yang masuk ke ruangan.

"lady mei.." sebastian mengangkat bantal yang tadi menutupi wajah mei "ayo bangun anda berada di tempat yang tidak" sebastian berpikir sebentar kata apa yang harus digunakan "wajar"

"ehm.." mei membuka matanya secara perlahan lalu melihat ke arah ciel dan duduk di sebelahnya,matanya masih setengah terpejam "selamat pagi ciel" lalu melihat ke arah sebastian "selamat pagi sebastian"

"sarapan utama pagi ini adalah poached egg dengan saus hollandaise buatan sendiri ditambah slice daging ham yang diasapkan sampai merata, baked potato dengan melted cheese di atasnya , green salad dicampur dengan french dressing , untuk dessert saya sudah buatkan blueberry muffin dengan, strawberry jam buatan tangan sebagai pelengkapnya , raisin scone dengan vanila di atasnya dan sesame begel saya tidak tahu selera anda karena itu saya membuat tiga macam dessert sekaligus dan saya juga membuat teh assam sebagai penyeimbang rasa" jelas sebastian.

Mei dan buttlernya hanya bisa tertegun dan menelan ludah melihat makanan yang sudah disiapkan di depan meja "woaahh! kau membuat ini semua sendiri?" tanya mei kagum.

"ini sudah kewajiban saya sebagai buttler keluarga phantomhive" jawab sebastian.

"bisakah saya memakan semua dessertnya?" tanya mei dengan sopan kepada ciel

"te..tentu" jawab ciel yang masih kaget karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"baiklah!" kata mei dengan senang "selamat makan!" mei menjulurkan tangannya ke raisin scone yang entah kenapa yang terlihat sangat enak tapi sebelum dia mengambil kue tersebut buttlernya mengambil ranjang kue tersebut.

"tidak ada dessert sebelum makanan utama dan appetizer lady" kata kylar tegas

"haaaah?!" teriak mei kesal "tapi kylar! Jarang sekali chef di rumah memasak makanan manis~" rujuknya.

"karena itu akan membuat gigi anda rusak" jawab kylar sambil mengulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek mei.

"uuuhhh.." pipi mei memerah dan bibir merahnya membentuk huruf u "ayolah kylar.. sekali saja" tawarnya

"anda bisa saja menawar sampai waktu sarapan habis tapi anda tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya" sekarang kylar tersenyum licik

"kylar pelit!" lalu mei mengambil green saladnya, mengaduk isinya agar tercampur dengan dreesing dengan merata dan mulai memakannya.

Kylar hanya tersenyum menang karena kelakuan lady nya, dia menurunkan ranjang yang berisi raisin scone kembali ke meja lalu berbalik ke arah dimana sebastian dan ciel menonton kejadian tadi , dia membungkuk sebentar "saya mohon maaf atas kejadian tadi" katanya sopan.

Ti..tidak apa-apa, tapi mei kenapa kau bisa tertidur di sebelahku?" tanya ciel bingung

"itu pasti karena mei tidak bisa tertidur sendirian" kata kylar menjawab pertanyaan ciel.

"huh?" tanya ciel bingung

"ya.. jadi sebenarnya walaupun mei terlihat seperti ini dia sebenarnya pena –"

**Duk!**

"aw!" teriak kylar memegangi kakinya yang tadi di tendang oleh mei.

"diam kau kylar!" kata mei, pipinya merona merah.

"memang biasanya kau tidur dengan siapa?" tanya ciel sepontan.

Dengan mudahnya mei menunjuk mahluk yang dari tadi memegangi kakinya dan meloncat-loncat karena kesakitan "biasanya dengan mahluk ini,tapi kemarin dia tidak ada" katanya tenang.

'_jadi dia tidur di kamarku hanya sebagai pelarian karena biasanya dia tidur bersama butlernya, ratu victoria benar-benar mendapatkan tamu yang aneh' _kata ciel dalam hati "kalian berdua benar-benar sudah sangat dekat" komentar ciel.

Kylar tersenyum tipis "lady mei telah menyela - "

lagi-lagi sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya mei berteriak "seperti kakak!"

"eh?" jawab mereka bertiga kaget.

"kylar sudah seperti kakak untukku" kata mei tegas lalu dia menyuap suapan terakhir green saladnya dan mulai memakan poach egg dan potato bakednya.

"lady mei.." mata kylar bersinar- sinar.

Mata mei juga bersinar-sinar "bolehkah aku memakan dessertnya sekarang?"

"tidak" tolak kylar, matanya yang tadi bersinar-sinar sekarang menjadi mata tegas.

"argghh.." raung mei pelan, lalu dia mulai memakan daging ham yang sudah diiris tipis-tipis.

Ciel yang melihat seluruh kejadian itu hanya tersenyum tipis '_kylar, sepertnya dia anjing yang setia walaupun dia jenis anjing yang bisa berpikir' _pikirnya dalam hati lalu melihat ke arah sebastian dan tertawa dalam hati _'tidak seperti anjing satu ini yang akan menggigit majikannya setelah seluruh kontrak ditepati'_ciel melihat ke arah kylar lagi dan tenggelam dalam lamunanya _'apakah mungkin orang yang membunuh penjahat semalam adalah kylar?'_dia bertanya dalam hati

"ada yang salah master ciel?" tanya kylar merasa diamati ciel.

Ciel bengun dari lamunanya dan tersenyum lagi "tidak.. aku hanya senang melihat kalian berdua yang sangat ceria" jawabnya .

_malam kemarin 11.35_

"arghh!" geram ciel sambil menggosok kepalanya.

"apa anda sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada lady elizabeth?" tanya sebastian sambil mencopot mantel tuannya.

"bukan itu.. kalau masalah lizzy nyonya marquee pasti akan memaksanya hingga dia bisa menerimanya apalagi ini adalah order dari ratu" ciel terdiam sebentar lalu melepas topinya "yang menggangguku kenapa ada orang yang ingin menyerangnya di depan orang banyak?terutama di pesta mewah seperti itu, ini menjelaskan bahwa mereka tidak main-main"ciel menghela nafasnya "dimana lady mei?" tanya ciel kepada sebastian sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa ruang kerja keluarga phantomhive.

"dia sudah ada di kamar tidurnya, kelihatannya kondisinya sudah mulai membaik" jawab Sebastian yang sekarang berada di depan meja kerja kayu ebony.

"dan buttlernya?"

"berada di dalam kemar mei, dia bilang dia selalu menjaga lady mei saat tidur"

Ciel berpikir sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya "terserah .. sebagai phantomhive kita harus bisa memberikan pelayanan terbaik bagi tamu kita"

"ya, tuanku" sebastian membungkuk sedikit.

Ciel bersandar ke sofa merahnya "ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat kau mengejar penjahat itu" order ciel.

"seperti yang sudah anda tahu setelah kita berpisah saya mencoba mengejar pelaku tersebut, dan ternyata arah pelaku tersebut cukup jauh sekitar 900 meter dari tempat lady mei berada"

"900meter?!" tanya ciel tidak percaya hingga bangun dari sofanya "bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?!"

"sama seperti maid kita maylene,tampaknya dia adalah orang terlatih yang biasa menggunakan senapan untuk membunuh jarak jauh dengan arti kata lain sniper"

"tapi yang ditembakknya bukan peluru" bantah ciel.

"ya betul sekali, sepertinya senapan yang dipakai sudah di rancang sedemikian rupa agar bisa menembakan jarum kecil,sama seperti senapan bius gajah yang di desain untuk peluru bius"

Ciel berhenti lalu duduk kembali "kau benar tapi bagaimana bisa itu hampir mengenai mei? Seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut" ciel meletakan tangan kanan ke keningnya.

"di depan kediaman tuan xerken ada sebuah gedung mainan yang lebih tinggi dari mansionnya sepertinya ditembakan dari situ dan kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut saya kira melewati jendela" jelas sebastian

Ciel menengadah dan melihat wajah sebastian "jendela?"

"iya.. di atas pintu masuk utama kediaman xerken ada sebuah jendela yang cukup besar dan kemarin jendela itu terbuka"

Ciel berhenti bertanya dan berpikir sebentar "sekarang adalah musim dingin, tidak mungkin jendela itu terbuka"

"ya tuanku, saja juga mendapat informasi bahwa jendela tersebut memang jarang dibuka jadi saya pikir itu adalah pekerjaan orang dalam"

"lalu hasilnya?"

"hasilnya.." sebastian terdiam sebentar "orang yang saya curigai membuka jendela tersebut sudah meninggal hari ini karena tenggelam di sungai, kemungkinan besar akan masuk berita besok pagi"

"lalu bagaimana si penembak?" tanya ciel tidak sabar.

"sebastian terdiam lagi "maafkan saya tuanku, orang tersebut juga sudah.. meninggal"

Ciel menghembuskan nafasnya "sepertinya ini lebih rumit dari dugaanku"

"ini adalah jarum yang dilempar ke arah mei" ciel mengeluarkan sebuah pelastik tembus pandang yang berisi sebuah jarum kecil dari laci mejanya.

Sebastian mengangguk "sepertinya saya sudah didahului oleh anda"

ciel menutup kembali laci mejanya dan menaruh ke dua tangannya di atas meja "selidiki kandungan apa yang terdapat pada jarum ini" perintah ciel

Sebastian tidak menjawab apa-apa , sepertinya dia sedang berpikir akan suatu kemungkinan yang cukup aneh bahkan untuk seorang iblis.

"kenapa? Bicara apa yang ada di pikiranmu"

"orang yang membunuh sniper itu.." sebastian menekuk jari tunjuknya dan menaruhnya di depan mulut seolah-olah dia masih ragu "kemungkinan besar dia adalah butler lady mei, kylar"

Muka ciel berubah pucat "apa maksudmu?apa ada buktinya? jelaskan!" perintahnya

kemarin Malam 11.50

"apa maksudmu?jelaskan!"perintah ciel.

Sebastian berpikir sebentar "hm.. tidak ada bukti sebenarnya" jawab sebastian.

"jadi itu hanya tebakan?" tanya ciel.

"tidak juga, semua pekerjaan pembunuh itu sangat rapi seolah-olah dilakukan oleh pembunuh yang sangat profesional, bahkan saya tidak bisa menemukan suatu kecacatan dalam pembunuhan tersebut"

"lalu apa yang menjadi dasar pemikiranmu?"

"saya... mencium bau darah segar dari badan pemuda itu"

"darah?" muka ciel berubah pucat

"ya.. seperti yang anda tahu saya bukanlah manusia dan karena itu saya peka terhadap beberapa hal seperti bau darah dan aura pembunuh"

"apa kau juga melihat aura membunuh di badan kylar?"

"hanya sedikit sekali bila saya tidak memperhatikannya saya tidak akan menyadarinya, sepertinya dia bisa menekan aura membunuhnya hampir sampai pada titik nol" sebastian berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir dan melanjutkan ucapannya

"seperti yang saya bilang pembunuh ini sangat profesional, tenggorokan korban di sayat ke atas agar darah turun ke bawah dan tidak mengenai baju pembunuh itu sedikitpun, sedangkan untuk jejak kaki saya sudah mencarinya ke suluruh tempat tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang melewati tempat itu"

"apa kau yakin bahwa dia yang membunuh sniper itu?"tanya ciel lelah

"saya tidak sepenuhnya yakin tapi saya mempunya dasar yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pembunuhnya" jawab sebastian.

"dan dasar itu adalah insting?" ciel tersenyum mengejek

"semuanya ada di tangan anda tuan muda" jawab sebastian sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba ciel terdiam seolah-olah menyadari sesuatu "dan sekarang mei sedang berada bersama seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa membahayakan nyawanya?!" tanya ciel hampir melompat dari kursi.

"tenang tuanku, tidak mungkin pemuda itu akan melakukannya apalagi ada kita sebagai saksi mata, bila dia ingin seharusnya sudah lama lady mei meninggal" jelas sebastian sambil menyiapkan teh.

Ciel mendesah lega "apa yang kau buat?"tanya ciel

Sebastian melangkah ke depan dan menaruh secangkir teh di hadapan tuannya lalu tersenyum" ini adalah teh yang dicampur susu cocok untuk mereflexkan saraf apalagi untuk seseorang yang dari tadi tegang karena masalah ini lalu untuk hasil tes jarum itu akan ada di meja anda besok siang"

Ciel hanya diam saja dan meminum teh yang sudah dibuatkan oleh buttlernya.

Malam kemarin 11.40

"kylar, dimana ciel dan sebastian?" tanya mei sambil melompat ke ranjang yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuknya "waaaw.. ranjang ini sangat empuk" katanya senang.

"mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja keluarga phantomhive, sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi hari ini" kylar tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan mei

"hmm.."sorot mata mei yang tadinya memancarkan keluguan sekarang menjadi serius "kylar.."

"ada apa lady mei?" tanya kylar sopan

"jangan gunakan bahasa sopan saat kita hanya berdua,kau tahukan aku menganggap mu sebagai kakak" mei bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju arah kylar.

"maafkan aku mei.." mata kylar memancarkan kesedihan

"kylar.." mei menaruh tangannya ke pipi kylar "apa kau membunuhnya?" tanya mei dengan sorot mata yang sama seperti mata kylar, kesedihan.

Kylar tidak menjawab apa-apa dia hanya memalingkan mukanya dari mei, mata mei berkaca-kaca "maafkan aku" mei menatap lurus ke arah kylar.

Kylar melihat ke arah mei lalu memeluknya erat "aku yang seharunya meminta maaf, kau terluka karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu dengan benar dan kau tahu kan, aku sudah bersumpah dengan darahku akan melindungimu walaupun itu artinya mengorbankan diriku"

Mei terdiam sebentar, menutup matanya lalu menghela nafasnya "bodoh" katanya pelan

Kylar hanya tersenyum tipis "mei,apa kau tidak apa-apa? " kylar melepaskan pelukannya matanya berubah menjadi seperti biasanya.

"tidak apa-apa kylar" mei tersenyum lalu menekuk kedua lengannya seolah-olah memamerkan otot yang tidak ada.

"kamu benar-benar membuatku kawatir mei" kata kylar kesal.

Mei meringis "terimakasih kylar, tapi kau tahukan aku akan baik-baik saja"

Kylar mengangguk "ya.. aku tahu"

" Ngomoong ngomong phantomhive benar-benar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya" mei tertawa kecil.

Kylar hanya terdiam sebentar lalu melihat seluruh kamar mei yang di hias dengan warna merah, mulai dari merah marun,merah muda hingga merah terang yang diimbangi dengan warna putih yang membuat ruangan tersebut berkesan elegan.

"aku yakin mereka sudah menyelidiki semua hal tentang diriku mulai dari hobbyku, warna kesukaanku ,makanan apa yang kusukai hingga kebiasan-kebiasanku" mei membetulkan posisinya dan duduk agar bisa melihat sekeliling ruang tidurnya.

"kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu mei?" tanya kylar heran

"bila dia tidak mengetahuinya tidak mungkin dia membuat kamar ini menjadi serba merah seperti ini, aku yakin besok di menu dessert akan ada pumpkin muffin, raisin scone atau banana loaf" katanya bangga

"hmm.. sepertinya kamu tahu apapun mengenai dirimu sendiri apa pepatah bahwa orang lebih mudah menilai orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri hanya omong kosong?"

"menurutmu?"

Kylar tidak menjawab apa-apa "apa menurutmu kita bisa mempercai keluarga phantomhive?" tanya kyler serius.

"menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya mei balik

"aku tidak terlalu suka dengan mereka" kylar terdiam sebentar "terutama dengan sebastian sang butler entah kenapa aku merasakan aura aneh yang membuatku merinding setiap kali bertemu dengannya, awalnya aku pikir itu hanya perasaanku tapi ternyata bukan" lalu kylar terdiam lagi "maafkan aku.. itu hanya firasat bodoh tanpa bukti apa-apa"

Mei tersenyum lagi " kau mempunyai firasat yang tajam dibandingkan orang lain" hiburnya "jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?apa dia ada hubungannya dengan 'Abolish Fien'?" mei memeluk boneka kelinci yang dari tadi dimainkannya

Kylar menggelengkan kepalanya "saya tidak tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kita berhati-hati"

"tapi ciel dia benar-benar manis!" mei memeluk boneka kelincinya lebih kuat "membuatku ingin mempermainkannya"

Kylar hanya tertawa kecil melihat ladynya seperti itu "jangan terlalu jahat kepadanya"


	4. Chapter 4

** buttler –two princesses and one prince**

_10.30 am_

Hari sudah cukup siang, matahari yang hampir berada di atas kepala menerangi salah satu ruangan besar keluarga phantomhive yang lantainya diselimuti karpet merah tua.

Lizzy memakai topeng anggar begitu juga dengan mei ,Mei menganggakat pedang anggarnya yang diikuti dengan lizzy ,mereka bedua berdiri berseberangan memakai baju putih yang dirancang khusus untuk permainan anggar, mata mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan serius menunggu aba-aba dari kylar untuk mulai.

"sebastian apa ini tidak apa-apa?" muka ciel memucat dan suaranya bergetar karena bingung.

"lady elizabeth diakui sebagai pemain anggar berbakat di kalangan bangsawan, mungkin lady mei tidak mengetahui hal tersebut dan menerima tantangan lady elizabeth begitu saja, hal itu bisa sangat buruk" kata sebastian.

"bila terjadi hal yang serius segera hentikan" pertintah ciel terhadap sebastian.

"ya tuanku" sebastian membungkuk sebentar dan berdiri tegak lagi.

Lizzy tersenyum mengejek "aku tidak akan mengalah walaupun mata kananmu terluka" kata lizzy kepada mei.

Mei memegang eyepatch di mata kananya dan tersenyum kepada lizzy "ini adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku" katanya pelan

Keringat dingin berkucuran di sepanjang tubuh ciel "bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

_2 jam yang lalu 8.30am_

Setelah selesai sarapan dengan mei , ciel meminta ijin untuk memulai pelajaran hariannya , mei hanya mengangguk saat ciel pergi yang diikuti oleh sebastian ke ruang kerjanya dan mulai menghabisakan dessertnya "huaaa~ enaknya.. kylar kau coba satu" kata mei kepada kylar

"saya tidak pantas lady mei, pelayan dan majikannya tidak boleh makan di satu tempat yang sama" kata kylar

"hump.. ini perintah.. lagipula tidak ada yang melihat" pipi mei memerah "sekarang bilang aaa" mei mengambil raisin scone kecil terakhir di atas meja dan menunggu kylar membuka mulut untuk menyuapkannya.

Kylar hanya menghela nafas "saya bisa sendiri" kylar merebut scone tersebut dan memakannya "ehm.. enak" pipi kylar memerah dan matanya bersinar-sinar.

"benarkan?aku tahu ini kesukaanmu" kata mei senang

"terimakasih.. ehm.. lady mei.. sepertinya ada seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan anda" kata kylar terhadap mei sambil menunjuk pilar di ujung ruangan.

Mata mei menuju arah yang ditunjuk kylar ,benar ada seorang gadis berambut ikal pirang yang di kuncir dua sedang memperhatikan mei,mei hanya tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu dan melambaikan tangannya.

Gadis tersebut kaget saat mei melambaikan tangannya dan bersembunyi di balik pilar putih tersebut. Mei tertawa dan turun dari kursi meja makan , melangkah ke arah perempuan pirang ikal tersebut "namaku meisa schvioren panggil saja mei ,siapa namamu?"tanyanya sopan.

Gadis itu keluar dari persembunyiaanya bila dilihat-lihat umur gadis tersebut tidak terpaut jauh lebih darinya tapi entah kenapa cara dia berpakaian sangat seperti anak-anak ,dia memakai gaun berwarna oranye jeruk yang dipadukan dengan sepatu bot coklat berhak pendek yang jarang dipakai oleh para lady sama seperti sepatu balet berhak pendek yang sedang di pakai mei.

Dia memiliki mata hijau emerald yang sama seperti mata kiri mei ,pipi putihnya memerah karena malu dengan terbata-bata dia menjawab pertanyaan mei "na.. namaku elizabeth marquee, panggil saja lizzy"

"nama yang indah cocok sekali untuk orang secantik anda" kali ini mei memuji lizzy tulus dari hatinya tanpa ada maksud untuk berbasa-basi.

"terimakasih untuk keramahaan anda" jawab lizzy malu

"kalau boleh saya tahu apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya mei pelan.

"ah iya!ciel.." tiba-tiba rasa malu lizzy hilang karena diingatkan tujuan dia ke kediaman phantomhive.

"ciel? ada apa dengan dia?"

lizzy melirik mei dengan tatapan aneh, dia melihat mei mulai dari atas kepala hingga ujung jari kakinya, dan tiba-tiba mukanya muram seperti sudah kalah oleh sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh mei.

"lizzy?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini" teriak ciel yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"ciel!" lizzy berlari menghampiri ciel dan memeluknya dengan erat "ciel~ ciel~ aku kangen sekali" sambil menggosok gosokan pipinya ke pipi ciel.

Mei hanya diam saja melihat pemandangan itu "ciel siapa gadis ini?" tanya mei

Ciel melepaskan pelukan lizzy "dia elizabeth, dia adalah tunanganku"

"aku sudah bilang berkali kali panggil aku lizzy!" potong lizzy

"hmm.." mei hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"ah! " tiba-tiba ciel teringat sesuatu "sebenaranya tadi aku merasa tidak enak sebagai kepala keluarga phantomhive meninggalkan seorang lady dan asik dengan duninya sendiri" kata ciel sopan terhadap mei tidak memperdulikan lizzy.

"lalu?" mei masih belum bisa menangkap semua perkataan ciel.

"apakah ada yang anda inginkan?" tanya ciel

Mei menimbang-nimbang sebentar lalu membungkuk "terimakasih untuk tawaran anda,tapi saya rasa pelajaran anda lebih penting""mei terdiam sebentar "tapi bagaimana kalau saya ikut mengikuti pelajaran dengan anda?" tanyanya.

Ciel juga membungkuk "suatu kehormatan bagi saya"

Lizzy yang dari tadi melihat tunangannya berbicara dengan gadis lain tiba-tiba menyelak pembicaraan mereka "ciel! Ciel! Aku juga mau ikut!" rajuknya

Ciel mendesah sebentar "baiklah"

9.00 am

"pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah bermain biola" jelas sebastian mengiringi tiga muridnya "perlu diingatkan dalam bermain biola anda semua harus memainkannya dengan hati" sebastian berhenti di depan dan menghadap mereka "apa ini jelas?" tanya sebastian sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"iyaaa~" jawab lizzy sambil tersenyum

"ok!" mei melemaskan jari-jarinya

Ciel tidak bersuara apa-apa sepeti dua perempuan yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"baiklah.. young master, sebagai gentlemen apakah anda bisa memberikan contoh untuk para lady?" tanya sebastian

Ciel hanya melihat papan note nya dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat "ugh.. aku tidak pernah memainkan piece mozart biola concerto ini"

"tidak apa-apa.. ini juga baru bagi para lady" kata sebastian.

Ciel melihat lizzy dan mei yang berada di sebelah kanan adn kirinya lalu menghela nafas sebentar ,dia menaruh biola di bahu kirinya dan mulai memainkan.

Mata lizzy bersinar-sinar melihat tunangannya bermain biola , sedangkan mei hanya diam dan memperhatikannya.

Setelah ciel bermain biola wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat lalu menoleh ke arah sebastian ,sebastian hanya tersenyum ke arahnya "sebenarnya hampir tidak ada kesalahan walaupun anda tidak pernah memainkan ini hanya saja anda kurang menggunakan hati anda" jelas sebastian.

Muka ciel memerah "huh, kau tahu sendiri susah mendapatkan filling saat permainan pertama" bantah ciel.

Sebastian tidak menghiraukan bantahan tuannya lalu menatap ke dua gadis tersebut "sekarang siapa yang ingin bermain selanjutnya?" tanya sebastian ke kedua lady tersebut.

Lizzy mengacungkan tangannya terlebih dahulu "aku! Aku!" katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah mei lalu menaruh biola di bahu kirinya dengan anggun, sayangnya permain biolanya tidak seanggun penampilannya, terlalu banyak kesalahan saat bermain dan tidak menggunakan hati,Setelah selesai bermain muka lizzy berubah menjadi kesal,dia tahu bahwa permainanya sangatlah jelek bila dibandingkan oleh ciel dan hampir menangis walaupun akhirnya tidak setelah ditenangkan oleh buttler perempuannya.

Sekarang giliran mei, awalnya dia ragu setelah melihat lizzy hampir menangis tapi setelah kylar berkata tidak apa-apa dia mau bermain biolany.

Awalnya sebastian dan ciel sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi bunyi-bunyian aneh yang keluar dari biola seperti lizzy tapi ternyata mei bisa bermain biola dengan baik.

Rambut hitamnya terbawa angin kebelakang kepala saat dia sedang memainkan biola tersebut dan dia menutup matanya seolah-olah sudah mengetahui note apa yang keluar, suara yang dikeluarkan oleh biolanya sangat jernih seperti yang dihasilkan oleh seorang profesional tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun,setelah selesai bermain mei menurunkan biolanya yang diiringi oleh tepuk tangan kylar, ciel serta sebastian.

Muka lizzy memerah dan berteriak "curang!"

"eh?"semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut bingung

"kau bahkan sudah hafal piece ini" air mata menetes dari matanya yang membuat bingung semua orang termaksud buttler perempuannya, paula .

Mei hanya terdiam dan tersenyum seolah-olah mengerti kenapa gadis itu menangis "ya.. aku memang sudah hafal piece ini" katanya santai

"curang! Curang!curang!" teriak lizzy sekarang air matanya tambah deras.

Mei tertawa keras dan tidak ada yang berani memisahkan mereka berdua, bahkan ciel hanya terdiam melihat kedua gadis tersebut "hahahaha.. lalu tantangan apa yang kau inginkan?"tanyanya senang seolah-olah lizzy adalah mainan barunya.

Lizzy menatap ke arah mata mei "anggar"

Mei menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum sombong"challenge accepted"

"hanya akan ada tiga ronde, yang mendapatkan kemenangan dua kali akan menang, apa semua jelas?" tanya kylar tegas

Lizzy menyeringai "sangat jelas" matanya bersinar sinar tidak sabar agar pertandingan dimulai sedangkan Mei hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"siap?" tanya kylar memulai aba abanya "mulai!"

Tanpa buang waktu lizzy langsung menyerang mei dengan menusukan pedangnya ke arah bahu kanan mei yang dimana menjadi blind spotnya,mei yang sudah mengetahui hal itu menghindar dengan menunduk sedikit ke arah kiri dan melangsungkan senjatanya langsung ke arah lizzy ,biasanya serangan langsung seperti itu bisa dengan mudah lizzy tangkis tapi karena dia meremehkan mei dan tidak segera kembali ke posisi semula mei mendapatkan angka pertama

"skor 1 untuk lady mei " teriak kylar senang sambil meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil

"jangan menyerah young lady!" teriak paula.

"woah.. ternyata mei bisa bermain anggar juga " kata ciel kagum

"dan sepertinya level mei sebanding dengan lady elizabeth" tambah sebastian

"jangan meremehkanku lizzy, gunakan semua kekuatan mu" ejek mei

"hmp.. jangan sombong karena mendapat nilai duluan"

"apa kalian siap?!" teriak kylar senang "mulai!"

Lagi-lagi lizzy duluan yang menyerang me seperti serangan sebelumnya dia mengincar bahu kanan mei yang dengan mudah ditangkis oleh mei, lizzy mundur satu langkah karena tangkisan mei untuk menyeimbangkan posisinya, kesempatan itu tidak disiasiakan oleh mei dia segera menyerang bagian kiri lizzy , lizzy melempar pedang dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya lalu serangan mei di tangkis dengan sempurna dan memutar tubuhnya dan berhasil memasukan serangan ke arah kiri pinggang mei.

"Skor 1 untuk lady elizabeth" teriak kylar kali ini kylar mengumumkannya dengan cemberut

"bagaimana?" tanya lizzy bangga

"hmp.. jangan sombong kkarena mendapatkan satu angka, sekarang adalah penentuannya" jawab mei sambil tersenyum.

Kylar menghela nafas ke arah mei seolah olah dia merasa bosan dengan pertandingan itu dan sekali lagi dia berteriak "mulai!"

"hehehe.. akan kuperlihatkan serangan special ku" kata lizzy senang

Lizzy berlari ke arah mei dan mengincar jantung mei untuk diserang , mei sudah melakukan kuda kuda untuk menangkisnya tapi ternyata beberapa kaki sebelum sampai tiba-tiba lizzy meloncat melewati kepala mei, mei berbalik arah tapi sayang lizzy sudah ada di belakang mei dan menusuk punggung mei.

"skor 1 untuk lady elizabeth! Dan pemenangnya adalah lady elizabeth!" teriak kylar kesal.

Lizzy melincat karena kegirangan oleh kemenangannya sambil melepas topeng yang digunakan, keringat menetes dari mukanya lalu berlari ke arah ciel"aku menang! Aku menang" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis"selamat" sambil memberikan sapu tangannya untuk lizzy mengelap keringat.

Lizzy mengambil sapu tangan itu dan tersenyum "terimakasih"

Mei hanya tersenyum melihat lizzy seperti itu ,dia berjalan ke arah lizzy lalu melepaskan topengnya "lizzy, kau bagus sekali dalam bermain anggar" kata mei senang.

"terimakasih" lizzy membalas senyuman mei.

Mei mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala lizzy "sekarang kau tahukan semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, jadi kau tidak perlu sedih seperti tadi"

Muka lizzy memerah karena diingatkan atas kejadian di ruang biola "maafkan aku lady mei, aku telah bertindak tidak dewasa" katanya sedih.

"tidak apa-apa" mei tersenyum lalu mendekatkan diri ke arah lizzy dan berbisik "dan sungguh kau sangat lucu ketika sedang cemburu"

Muka lizzy memerah karena malu "kau.. kau tahu?"

Mei hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah ciel "kau mempunyai tunangan yang manis sekali" muka ciel juga memerah karena malu

"ka.. kau.. kau tidak perlu mengatakannya" jawab ciel gagap dan pelan, mukannya berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

"ciel! Kau manis sekali" kata ciel sambil melompat ke arah ciel.

"waaah! Lizzy" teriak ciel kaget

mei yang melihat kelakuan ciel dan lizzy terdiam lalu tertawa keras sekali hingga perutnya sakit.

"apa yang kautertawakan?" kata ciel kesal berusaha melepaskan pelukan lizzy

03.00 pm

"akhirnya lizzy pulang" kata ciel yang duduk disofa ruang kerjanya dan bersandar karena kelelahan "haaah,dia sangat merepotkan"

Mei juga ikut menyandarkan badannya di kursi kayu yang ada di depan meja ciel "dia anak yang baik tapi entah kenapa seharian dengannya membuat badanku lelah semua" dia berkata sambil tersenyum melihat ciel yang terengah – engah mencari oksigen '_walaupun seharian hanya mengobrol tapi entah kenapa telingaku menjadi panas dan bedanku sangat lelah'_

Sebastian menunduk sebentar "saya akan bawakan ice lemon tea untuk kalian semua" lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

"saya akan bantu" kata kylar yang berjalan di belakang sebastian

Sebastian berhenti dan memutar lehernya ke arah kylar yang berada di sebelah kanan"walaupun kau seorang buttler kau tetap adalah tamu, jadi santailah"

"tidak apa-apa lagipula aku ingin cepat-cepat menghidangkan minuman untuk kedua master kita" kylar tersenyum dan melihat ke arah ciel dan mei yang masing-masih bersandar dan menutup matanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ikuti saya" kata sebastian terhadap kylar

"baaiikk~" jawab kylar sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti sebastian keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sekarang hanya tinggal ada ciel dan mei di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga dan oksigen sebanyak mungkin,sekarang ruangan ini terasa canggung dan sepi setelah lizzy dan kedua buttler mereka pergi untuk mengambil minuman.

"kau mau bermain catur?" tanya ciel tiba tiba hampir mengejutkan Mei

mei hanya tersenyum " tapi aku hampir tidak pernah bermain catur"

"kau bilang hampir berati bukan tidak pernah kan? Aku akan mengajarimu" ciel membuka laci kiri bawah mejanya dan mengambil sekotak papan catur dan menaruhnya di depan meja antara mereka berdua

"baiklah" mei melihat ciel mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna emas yang berasal dari kayu yang di cat dari laci kanannya lalu ciel membukanya dan mengeluarkan pion pion catur yang terseimpan rapi di dalmnya.

Ciel mengambi pion catur berwarna hitam yang berarti mei akan memainkan pion berwarna putih , mei mengangkat pion ratu dan melihatnya dengan seksama, pion tersebut berasal dari batu marmer berwarna putih, rasanya dingin di tangan.

Ciel meletakan semua poin caturnya secara akurat ke tempat tempatnya , benteng di sebelah kanan dan kiri ujung yang di susul dengan knight , bishop lalu queen dan king , sedangkan mei hanya baru menaruh pion pion kecil di barisan kedua.

"mei? Apa kau masih ingat cara bermainnya?" tanya ciel kawatir.

"tenang saja, hanya saja tadi aku berpikir bahwa catur itu sangat lucu" mei tertawa kecil.

"lizzy juga berkata seperti itu, dia bilang catur seperti permainan rumah rumahan"

"benarkah? Aku juga berpikir seperti itu" mei cepat cepat menaruh semua pion yang belum di pasangnya,dan sekarang sudah siap "silahkan duluan" kata mei mempersilahkan ciel.

"terimakasih" ciel menggerakan poin pertamanya.

03.45pm

Saat mei dan ciel sedang bermain catur tiba-tiba pintu ruangan berbunyi tanda terbuka,sebenarnya suara pintu itu sakat kecil tapi karena saat itu tidak ada yang berbicara jadi itu cukup mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Saat mereka melihat asal suara tersebut ternyata suara itu berasal dari Sebastian yang membuka pintu ruang meja belajar keluarga pahntomhive dan memperilahkan kylar untuk mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi buket ice, gula cair serta teh yang sudah dicampur oleh irisan serta perasan lemon.

"akhirnya kau datang juga,aku kira aku akan disuruh menunggu sampai mati kehausan" ejek ciel.

Sebastian tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum,tiba-tiba kylar memotong pembicaraan mereka "maafkan aku, tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan tehnya , karena itu kita harus membuatnya dari ulan, maafkan aku master ciel" mata kylar berkaca kaca bagaikan anjing lalu dia menundukan badannya 90 derajat sebagai permohonan maaf.

"ciel, aku sebagai tuan dari kylar meminta maaf atas kecerobohan pelayanku" kata mei sambil melihat papan caturnya.

"tidak apa-apa, tadi aku tidak bermaksud menyindir pelayanmu" ciel melihat ke arah papan catur dan tersenyum "lagi pula aku mendapatkan permainan catur yang bagus denganmu"

"terimakasih" mei meloncat dari kursi dan menunduk sedikit ke arah ciel"ijinkan saya untuk pergi sekarang, ada yang harus saya kerjakan"

"apakah pekerjaanmu sepenting itu? Aku ingin melihat hasil akhir dari permainan ini"

Mei tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya tersenyum dan melangkah keluar tapi di depan pintu keluar tersebut dia berhenti tanpa berbalik arah ciel tahu bahwa mei masih tersenyum disana "kita akan lanjutkan secara nyata" lalu mei pergi tanpa menengok kebelakang sedikitpun.

"hm.. dasar bocah sombong" kata ciel setelah mei menghilang dari pandangnnya lalu menyilangkan kakinya.

Sebastian mendekatinya sambil membawa tray yang berisi satu cangkir ice lemon tea dan menaruhnya di meja ciel sambil melihat ke arah papan catur "apa yang terjadi disini?" tanyanya setelah melihat papan catur itu.

"tidak ada apa-apa , dia benar-benar mengerahkan kemampuannya kepadaku tidak seperti kepada lizzy" ciel mengambil dan menyeruput teh dinginnya.

"anda juga menyadarinya young master?" sebastian mundur kebelakang dan menaruh tray yang dibawanya ke atas trolly

"tentu saja, dalam pertarungannya dengan lizzy dia tidak mengeluarkan keringat sama sekali, tidak seperti lizzy yang basah kuyup hingga aku memberikannya sapu tangan"

Sebastian tertawa kecil "bukan itu saja tuan muda, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan kaki kanannya sama sekali"

"hm.. aku tahu itu" ciel meminum ice lemon teanya lagi."apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang ada di jarum tersebut?" tanya ciel kepada sebastian.

"ya.. di ujung jarum tersebut ada racun ular laut,walaupun hanya satu tetes untuk orang biasa dia akan meninggal dalam waktu 24 jam setelah mengalami kejang,lumpuh, mual-mual dan panas di seluruh tubuh, apa kita perlu membawanya ke dokter?" Tanya sebastian

Ciel tertawa sebentar "tidak.. kau tidak perlu membawanya.. sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak terinfeksi, mungkin dia sudah meminum obat penawarnya semalam"

Lalu ia bangun dari kursinya dan melihat ke arah papan catur lagi "sepertinya dia memberi tahuku bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku" lalu dia melangkah keluar ruangan

Di atas meja catur tersebut tinggal terdiri dari 4 pion , satu poin raja hitam , satu poin raja putih serta satu poin knight hitam dan satu point knight putih sedang berhadap hadapan seperti cermin..

10.00 pm

Hari sudah malam,ruang tidur ciel phantomhive semakin sunyi hingga detik jarum di dinding terdengar, ciel sendirian dalam kamarnya sedang membaca suatu buku tentang anotomy manusia.

tok..tok..

Pintu diketok dari luar,ciel memalingkan mukanya kamungkinan orang yang masuk ke kamar ciel pada jam ini hanyalah sebastian untuk mengganti air minum "masuk" kata ciel.

Pintu terbuka bahkan setengah di bantikng "cieell!" teriak orang itu dari pintu dan berlari menuju ciel sambil membawa bantalnya.

"me..mei?!" teriak ciel kaget bahkan menjatuhkan buku yang dia baca.

"hehehe.. kylar hari ini juga pergi jadi aku tidur disini!" kata mei sambil tersenyum dan melompat ke tempat tidur ciel.

"mei! Kau tahukan aku sudah mempuyai tunangan? Bahkan tadi kau menemuinya"

"lalu?'

"lalu kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"karena kylar pergi dan aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri"

Pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini sebastian yang masuk sambil membawa lilin dengan baju butlernya "ada apa malam-malam seperti ini ribut?"

"sebastian! Bujuk mei agar dia tidur di kamarnya!"

Sebastian menghela nafasnya lagi "lady mei, tidur di kamar sorang pria sangatlah berbahaya"

Mei menoleh kepada sebastian "kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan muka polos.

"karena tuan ciel bisa saja menyerangmu dan me- "

"tidaaak! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" potong ciel.

"lihat, ciel bilang tidak akan melakukannya" kata mei sambil tersenyum.

"mei..." kata ciel sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya "tapi itu sangat tidak sopan untuk tidur di sebelah pria apalagi bila dia sudah memiliki tunangan"

"..." mei terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum "akan ku adukan kepada lizzy kalau kemarin kita tidur bersama"

"kau mengancamku?" tanya ciel kesal alis mata kananya naik ke atas.

Mei tertawa kecil "lagipula itu hanya tidur, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa di tempatku dulu aku dan teman-teman sering melakukan hal itu"

ciel tidak menjawab apa-apa, matanya tetap menatap ke arah mei,mei juga balas menatapnya hanya saja mata mei membesar seperti anak kucing.

Ciel menghela nafasnya manandakan dia sudah kalah "baiklah"

"baaaiikk!" mei tersenyum senang dan tiduran di sebelah ciel "selamat tidur!" katanya sambil tersenyum

"tapi ingat kau harus tutup mulut" kata ciel menambahkan.

"Zzzzz..."

"..." ciel menghela nafasnya lagi "cepat sekali dia tertidur"

Sebastian tertawa geli dan mengambil buku yang tadi ciel jatuhkan"dia benar-benar anak yang menarik "

Ciel tidak menjawab apa-apa lalu menaikan selimutnya.


End file.
